


Night Escape

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes gets high, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Marijuana, Reader smells good, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Bucky loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: You can't sleep, so you go outside to get high. Bucky smells your perfume and decides to join you. Feelings are revealed and sexytimes ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everyone! :D *waves furiously* okay so I know I'm still working on my two current fics, buuuuut this just kinda came to me and I have somewhat of a high demand from my Instagram followers so here we are with a oneshot! This is my first time writing in second person and I'm pretty sure I didn't miss anything or make any third person mistakes, but if I did please forgive me D: that's just how I'm accustomed to writing. Also worth mentioning, I named this oneshot after a song by the New Division, a music group that Sebastian happens to be a fan of in case y'all were wondering ;) Welp here you are then, enjoy and please let me know what you think :)

 

 

 

You opened your eyes for the umpteenth time and looked at your bedside clock: nearly 3am. Whether due to nightmares, muscle pain, or simply your brain not shutting down for the night, sleep often eluded you, and it was growing more frustrating with each passing night.

 

Huffing out an exasperated sigh, you dragged yourself from your bed and went to your desk, opening the smallest drawer and plucking out two skinny joints. Weed usually helped you get to sleep on the nights when it was hard to come by, and you kept a hefty stash on hand for your chronic muscle pain and depression. The others didn't mind; some of them even partook with you, most notably Natasha and Tony.

 

You had become quite comfortable living at the Avengers compound; they took a strong liking to you when Tony brought you on as a communications coordinator for special missions, and everyone warmed up to you quickly; all but one, and you somewhat understood why but it still bothered you.

 

You picked up your bottle of favorite perfume that you had mail ordered the other day, spritzing yourself a couple of times and inhaling the soothing scent as you set it down and picked up your ipod and a lighter before heading to your door.

 

You swung the door open, staring at the door across the hall from you for a second; Bucky's bedroom.

 

James Buchanan Barnes. The one Avenger you just couldn't figure out. He had only been there a couple weeks before Tony brought you in, so he was still rather quiet and brooding, usually sticking pretty close to Steve. You knew his story and felt deeply sorry for him, having his life taken from him and manipulated to the extreme by Hydra.

Despite having undergone such harsh and devastating circumstances, he was painfully polite and sickeningly sweet when he wasn't being quiet as a mouse in some corner somewhere. And _god damn_ , was he the most gorgeous man you'd ever laid eyes on. Steel-grey eyes that seemed to stare into your soul every time he looked at you, plump pink lips that concealed perfectly white teeth, chestnut hair that brushed his broad shoulders... And all the solid muscle... So thick... Not to mention that blasted metal arm. There was literally nothing about that man that didn't soak your panties.

 

Pursing your lips as you pushed the inappropriate thoughts from your mind, you tiptoed past his door, thinking you were being silent enough but unknowingly catching the super soldier's attention regardless.

 

Having been roused from slumber by a crippling nightmare just half an hour prior, he had been trying to fall back asleep when you exited your room. His eyes flew open as you pulled your door to, his enhanced senses never failing to catch the slightest of sounds.

 

His brow furrowed when his olfactory sense picked up on a subtle yet deeply intoxicating scent as it wafted through the cracks of his door. He knew it was you. Irises and bluebells, something spicy, and something else he couldn't identify, coupled with your strawberry shampoo. _God_ , he always had to fight off the urge to bury his face in your thick h/c hair every time you walked into a room. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, despite Natasha picking up on it because that damn woman knows fucking everything, but he harbored deep feelings for you. But he didn't deserve you; he didn't deserve anyone.

 

Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he got out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on before leaving his room, quietly padding down the hallway and through the common area as he followed the sweet scent of your perfume.

 

Not a moment later, he found you out on the back terrace, sitting on the stairs with your bare legs stretched out in front of you, earbuds snugly in your ears as you exhaled a thick cloud of smoke and coughed as you stared up at the night sky, bobbing your head lightly to whatever you were listening to. He raked his flesh hand haphazardly through his sleep-touseled hair as he watched you, the corners of his mouth twitching as he smiled.

 

You sensed a presence behind you and pulled your earbuds out as you turned your body. Your breath caught in your throat, however, when your eyes fell on Bucky, leaning against the doorframe with his thick arms crossed over his chest. You noted the fact that he was shirtless, allowing your eyes to scan down his body, tripping over how low his sweatpants hung on his hips, following his Adonis belt as it disappeared beneath them. You realized how long you'd been staring when you heard his voice.

 

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, grey eyes shining with amusement as you closed your mouth and turned pink.

 

 _Fuck, way to go Y/N, open-mouthed gawking and everything._ You couldn't even believe he was talking to you. You shook your head and mentally kicked yourself before answering, "I've never slept well." You smiled and patted the stoop next to you, inviting him to sit.

 

You noticed your joint about to put itself out as he lowered himself down to the stoop next to you, eyeing your joint with narrow eyes. You caught his strange look and chuckled. "Relax, old man, it's just pot." You passed it to him and he took it, inhaled a deep drag, and held.

 

He looked at you sideways and said as he exhaled, "I've smoked weed before, doll." He chuckled when you placed your hand to your heart and feigned shock, and he nudged you softly with his elbow. "I'm a hundred, not dead."

 

You cocked your head to the side, your e/c eyes shimmering with curiosity in the light of the full moon as you observed him, slightly bloodshot from the pot. "So the serum doesn't like... Cancel it out or anything?"

 

He shook his head. "Believe it or not, I can get high." He took another long drag and handed the joint back to you, holding for several seconds before exhaling through his nose. "So what's keeping you up tonight?"

 

You shrugged your shoulders as if it didn't matter. "Pain, restlessness... My brain won't shut down sometimes," you turned your gaze to the sky just to keep from staring at him, but you could still feel the heat pooling at your core just from being near him. You glanced down at your ipod as it switched songs and giggled. "I guess this really doesn't help," you waved the device lightly before dropping it back into your lap.

 

"What are you listening to?" he asked, reaching over to pick up the ipod, his flesh fingers brushing against your thighs softly and making you shiver, which didn't go unnoticed.

 

You had to reboot your brain before responding, wanting to feel all of him against you. "Uhh... Pink Floyd," you replied sheepishly, handing him an earbud.

 

He gave you a quizzical look before taking it and shoving it into his ear, listening intently to the sounds of "Brain Damage". He followed your gaze and looked up at the sky, smiling when he spotted a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a silent wish, unaware that you had just done the same thing.

 

"You like it?" you asked him, passing him the joint again.

 

He took the joint and took a drag, thinking for a second before exhaling. "Yeah, it's... Different." He began to bob his head a little as he raised the joint to his lips again, now fully aware that you were watching him. He made a show of it, licking his lips slowly before taking a long drag, rolling his eyes back and biting his bottom lip when he pulled the joint from his mouth. He tilted his head back and let the smoke fall from his lips, french-inhaling some of it before handing the joint back. You watched his Adam's apple and had to suppress a moan as you clenched your thighs together to provide some sort of relief to your throbbing clit.

 

Now fully stoned, the two of you sat in comfortable silence, stargazing and enjoying the warm night air while the music from the earbuds filled the small space between you.

 

As you contemplated how the fuck to get this god of a man into your bed, you were torn from your thoughts when he leaned against you temporarily before pulling back. You gazed up at him to find his eyes light with mirth and a silly grin on his face, thinking to yourself you had never seen him look this happy and you wanted him to be this happy forever. You blushed furiously and looked away as you chewed your lip.

 

Just as you were about to make a cowardly retreat to your room, your stomach growled embarrassingly loudly. "You sound hungry," Bucky pointed out, stifling a chuckle as he poked your belly.

 

"Highass," you chortled, batting his hand away before standing up. "Come on," you offered him your hand, he took it. As you led him down the stairs into the yard, you went to remove your hand from his so it wouldn't be awkward, but he didn't let go. You looked up at him and he smiled back. You led him across the yard to the storage shed, which was (not to anyone's surprise) ventilated and well-lit.

 

"Why'd we come in here?" Bucky asked curiously as you opened the door and flipped the lights on, making your way to your shelf section.

 

"I hide munchies in here," you answered, opening your combination safe and pulling out a can of sour cream and onion pringles and a couple of zebra cakes.

 

"In a safe..." Bucky trailed off, holding back laughter.

 

"Uhh yeah, when Tony's stoned ass makes a habit of raiding your snacks, you learn to have multiple hiding places." You handed him a bottle of vodka before turning back toward the door. He smiled and shook his head as he followed you, his eyes landing on your round ass that was barely covered by your tiny sleep shorts.

 

You led him all the way back to your bedroom, and waved him in when he stopped at the doorway. "Come on Barnes, I don't bite," you said with a chuckle.

 

"That's unfortunate," he mumbled as he hurriedly brushed past you and stopped in the center of your room, circling in place to take in all the different pictures and posters you'd hung up.

 

He finally turned toward your bed and found you perched on the far side, shoving a pringle into your mouth as you picked up your remote and turned the tv on. You flipped through ondemand before finding your favorite thing to watch when you're high, Aqua Teen.

 

"What the hell is this?" Bucky asked through a barking laugh as he sank down onto the mattress beside you, much closer than he had been sitting outside. In fact, he made a point to press his firm thigh right up against yours as he placed his metal hand on the bed behind your ass and leaned back on it, his arm brushing lightly against the small amount of exposed skin on your hips.

 

"Just shut up and watch, you'll love it," you quipped, shoving the open can of pringles into his face. He took it and poured a few chips into his hand, placing one in his mouth and crunching. It was obvious he hadn't had them before because his eyes rolled back and he moaned, _moaned_ as he chewed and _fuck_ if it didn't sound pornographic as hell. As you stared at him slack-jawed and practically drooling, he put two more chips in his mouth and began reading the can.

 

"I can start getting some of those for you. If you want," you offered. You did the grocery shopping for the compound anyway.

 

"Please. These are fucking awesome," he groaned as he poured more chips into his hand and turned his attention to the tv. Soon enough he was laughing right along with you at Master Shake's dumbass antics.

 

When the show went to commercials, you took a long drink of your blueberry vodka and turned to Bucky, slightly tipsy on top of being stoned, and placed your chin on his shoulder. "So what has _you_ up so late?" you wondered aloud.

 

He grinned and turned to you, his lips now just inches from yours. "Well, there was this girl smoking out on the porch," he said.

 

You rolled your eyes. "Before you came outside," you said.

 

He chuckled and scooted closer to you, if that was even possible. He sighed heavily. "I uhh... Had a nightmare..." He hung his head, embarrassed.

 

Your brow furrowed, you understood. "Hey, it's okay," you comforted him, placed your hand on his thigh close to his knee. "I get nightmares too sometimes."

 

He nodded absentmindedly, leaning his head toward you to discreetly inhale the scent of your perfume again. He reached over and silently requested the vodka, and you passed it to him. He took a few good gulps, knowing full well he couldn't get drunk, but what the hell. Then he grew bolder and placed his cheek against your head. "Actually, what drew me out of bed was... Your perfume."

 

You pulled back slightly and whipped your head around to look at him, and found him staring at the vodka. "Really?" you asked breathlessly, your heart pounding in your chest, threatening to burst through your ribcage like an alien.

 

He nodded slowly as a tinge of pink flushed across his cheeks and neck. "You smell really good," he confessed softly.

 

By that point, the throbbing and pulsating at your core was almost unbearable. Nevermind you hadn't had a good lay in months, that wasn't the issue. It was _him_. No one else did this to you, made you feel so starved for sex. And now you understood. You understood why he avoided you most of the time, why you always found him stealing glances at you. You always thought it was because he didn't like you, but that was far from the case.

 

"What is it?" he asked, his voice suddenly deeper and husky, dripping sex as it tore you from your reverie. You looked up at him after forcing your brain to function properly and found him staring back at you, his eyes slightly hooded and lips parted. "Your perfume," he added.

 

You blinked and turned to your nightstand, placing the chips there and getting up, heading to your desk. You picked up your perfume and steeled yourself before turning back and sitting back down, falling a little too quickly and bumping him before you straightened up and handed him the bottle.

 

He took it from you and turned it in his hands gingerly, removing the cap and raising the sprayer to his nose, inhaling. He made a mental note of the brand and name so he could buy you more when you ran out, and handed it back to you. "I really like that," he admitted with a small smile, catching the way you turned beet red as you turned to place the bottle on your nightstand before grabbing a zebra cake, offering it to him. He declined in favor of simply watching you.

 

You gulped audibly as you rubbed your legs together, thanking your lucky stars you had shaved them the night before. Your breathing quickened as your heart began to pound harder. You jumped when you felt his flesh fingers caress your jawline as they turned your face to his and then cupped your heated cheek. "What's the matter, doll?" he asked softly, now leaning much closer than ever.

 

Your eyelids began to droop as he watched your pupils dilate, the sexual frustration and arousal so overwhelming that he could now smell it emanating from the apex of your thighs. You shook your head in response, not trusting your voice at that moment.

 

He smirked and ran his thumb across your chin, opening his palm more as it moved backward towards your hairline. "You're not nervous, are you?"

 

"Yes," you squeaked, wincing at how pitiful you sounded as you placed your hand on the mattress to ground yourself, only to land right over his metal hand.

 

"Why are you nervous?" he pressed, inching closer and closer until you could feel his breath fan over your lips and you wanted to kiss him _so fucking bad._ He watched as your eyes fell shut when he began massaging your scalp softly with his fingertips.

 

"I want you," you whispered and Bucky's resolve immediately snapped as he fisted his fingers in your hair and pulled you to him, crashing his lips to yours. Your hands flew to his biceps as you returned the kiss with equal fervor, and his metal hand came to rest at your waist.

 

He pulled away momentarily and you opened your eyes, beginning to wonder if you had done something wrong until he fucking _growled_ and attached his lips to yours once more, sliding the tip of his tongue across your bottom lip and drawing a soft moan from you. He stole the opportunity to part your lips and invade your mouth, his tongue sliding against yours expertly and you wondered why the fuck he waited so long to initiate any kind of physical contact with you because he set your skin aflame.

 

Then, without breaking the kiss, his flesh hand grazed down the column of your throat to your chest just above your breasts and lightly pushed you back, laying you down and crawling over you, settling between your open legs.

 

Your hands began to wander then, running up his biceps and over his shoulders, down his rippling back and softly raking your nails back up to his neck, making him groan into your open mouth. Every sound you drew from him made your pussy ache more for him and it was driving you insane.

 

As if he read your mind, he tangled his flesh fingers in your hair and pulled your head to the side, baring your throat to him as his lips began a hot trail from your chin, along your jawline, up to the flesh just below your ear where he latched onto you, kissing and sucking, enjoying the feeling of you squirming beneath him.

 

He nuzzled his nose into where your throat met your shoulder, inhaling deeply and letting out a shaky breath. "You smell so fucking good," he moaned just before biting down, causing you to moan a little louder than you would have liked and press your pelvis into his.

 

"You always smell good," he continued between kisses to your shoulder, slowly moving down your chest. "Takes every ounce of control I have not to take you every single time you enter a room."

 

His lips reach the low collar of your tank top and he sits up, looking down on you with lust blown eyes as his hands find the hem of your shirt and begin to push it up. You push your upper torso off the mattress so he can pull it over your head, and in a flash your shirt is somewhere across the room and his lips are on yours again, devouring all your little noises as his hands roam across your chest, groping your breasts and causing you to arch up into him and whimper.

 

He recoiled and chuckled when you whined and chased after his lips, bringing his metal hand to cup your cheek to run the pad of his thumb across your swollen bottom lip. His eyes shined in the low light of your lamp as he grinned and said, "I wanna take my time with you, sweetheart. There ain't no rush."

 

You nodded and ghosted your fingertips up through the dips and planes of his abs, up across his chest, to the back of his neck. He chewed his lip as he rested his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes for what felt like an eternity. "I've wanted this for so long," he groaned, pinching his eyes shut, fighting the urge to rip the rest of your clothes off and fuck you into the mattress.

 

"Since my first day here," you confessed, finally finding your voice.

 

His eyes shot open and met your nervous gaze. "Really?" he asked, his eyes searching your face for any sign of dishonesty, but his expression softened when you caressed the side of his face. He closed his eyes, leaned into your palm, leaned down and began trailing kisses and nips down your neck and chest.

 

You threaded your fingers into his hair and tugged lightly when he latched onto an already hardened nipple, causing him to groan around it and pull at it with his teeth. He switched breasts when you moaned and arched upward, unsure of how much longer he would be able to hold out. He wanted his first time with you to be meaningful, to leave a lasting impression, but most of all, he wanted to completely fucking ruin you for any other man.

 

He continued his descent, leaving soft kisses down your tummy and fanned out across your hips, sinking his teeth in to your right hip bone, smirking against your soft skin when you let out a strangled cry.

 

"Bucky, please," you begged, reaching up to tug at your own hair in frustration. You could feel your arousal begin to overflow and trickle through your panties and needed him inside you right. Fucking. Now.

 

"Patience is a virtue, sweetheart," Bucky purred before leaving more lazy kisses across your hips and pelvis.

 

Finally, he started inching your sleep shorts down over your thighs, leaving kisses behind them as they went, keeping his gaze on your face and revelling in all the wrecked expressions it made as he continued.

 

He tugged the shorts off of you completely and tossed them over his shoulder before his eyes widened at how ruined your tiny panties were.

 

"You're fucking soaked, doll," he groaned as he leaned down and licked a fat stripe over your still-covered mound, pulling a loud whimper from you before he pressed his metal thumb just over your clit, rubbing slow circles into it.

 

" _Fuck_ , James," you keened, moaning loudly and arching off the mattress completely.

 

He groaned at the way you cried his given name and hooked his flesh fingers around the side of your panties, ripping them from your body, leaving you exposed completely. You momentarily grew bashful, making a feeble attempt at closing your legs, but he stopped you. "Hey, don't hide," he cooed, running his hands up the outer sides of our legs. "You're the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever seen," his hands grazed inward over the tops of your thighs, parting them as he smirked, "and I've lived a hundred years, so you can trust me."

 

You bit your lip and nodded, spreading your legs wider for him. He lowered himself to lay on his stomach, resting on his elbows as he took one of your legs and maneuvered it over his shoulder. He lowered his face and inhaled your natural scent deeply, groaning as his head fell sideways against your thigh. "You know, doll, I can smell you every time you get wet. Every. Time." He winked before placing a lingering kiss to your inner thigh.

 

"W-what?" you croaked timidly, suddenly blushing everywhere.

 

"Uh huh. I always wondered why you got so worked up, who you were thinking about. Was all that for me?" He blew a hot breath onto your slick pussy, making you shiver and nod your head furiously. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Really," he said, bringing his metal hand to rub more circles over your swollen clit, his lips parting as he watched you throw your head back and cry out his name. "Tell me, gorgeous, did you think of me while you touched yourself?"

 

"Oh my God yes!" you wailed as you bucked your hips, needing more than he was giving you  at the moment.

 

He growled and removed his thumb, causing you to whine for a split second until his mouth was on you, completely devouring you. He lapped at your core like a man starved, and watched you in awe as you came undone before him. As if his tongue fucking you wasn't enough, the sounds he was making sounded utterly sinful and it was very obvious that he enjoyed what he was doing to you.

 

As he sealed his lips around your clit and sucked, flicking it repeatedly with his tongue, you felt two fingers enter you and curl upward, and that was your undoing. With a silent wail, you arched off the mattress and pinched your eyes shut, one hand flying to fist into his hair while the other gripped the headboard of your bed as you fucked his face and rode out your high, groaning as your body convulsed from the aftershocks.

 

Seconds later, you felt the bed dip and move at your feet. You opened your eyes and found Bucky, perched on his knees, fingers in his mouth, moaning as he licked them clean of your arousal. His skin glistened with sweat and his hair was a mess, falling into his face, erection evident and straining even against his sweatpants and you wondered how on God's green earth could anyone this fucking beautiful care about you the way he apparently did.

 

Suddenly motivated, you pushed yourself from the mattress and crawled to him. "Stand," you requested shyly, beaming up at him. He grinned and kissed your lips before doing as you asked.

 

You took a seat at the foot of the bed,  legs dangling as you hooked your index fingers into the waistband of his sweats, pulling him toward you. Sitting on the bed, you only came up to the top his abs, so that's where you started since you didn't trust your jello legs to hold you up. You held on to his hips as you peppered his stomach with kisses, traced the lines between the muscles with your tongue as you slowly inched lower and lower.

 

You stopped momentarily to run your fingers along his Adonis belt, leaving goosebumps in your wake as he sighed above you. You began to inch his sweats down, taking his boxer briefs with them, down over his massive thighs, and let them pool at his feet, allowing his erection to spring free and proud.

 

God, just looking at it was enough to make you salivate. You wrapped your fingers around the base and gave it a few pumps, drawing a broken guttural moan from his throat. You smiled as you gazed up at him, and he met your gaze just as you ran your tongue over his tip, catching the precum that dribbled out.

 

"Fuck, doll," he moaned as he brushed your hair out of your face into a makeshift ponytail so he could see you, "not sure how much longer I'll last."

 

"You'll manage," you retorted with a smirk just before you took him into your mouth all the way down to where your hand gripped his base. His obscene moan that tore through the air was _loud_ and you were sure that it woke someone, but neither of you gave a shit. You began to bob your head, swirling your tongue around the tip each time you pulled away and you felt him twitch in your mouth as his grip on your hair tightened.

 

Your eyes began to water as he tapped the back of your throat each time you took him in, but you fought through it, his grunts and moans spurring you on because _God_ if it wasn't the hottest thing you ever heard in your life and you wanted to be the one to pull those sweet noises from him forever.

 

You curled your hands around his ass cheeks and pulled him in further than ever and in one swift motion both his hands were on your shoulders and he pulled from the warmth of your mouth with a wet _pop_. " _Fuck fuck fuck_ , I'm about to explode," he hissed as he hoisted you up to your feet and kissed you furiously, licking into your mouth and drawing a long sigh from you before he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, I just wouldn't have lasted much longer if you'd kept going, doll." You blushed and his eyes darkened. "Lay down," he commanded and if that was the only thing he ever said to you for the rest of your life you'd fucking do it.

 

You turned and kneeled onto the mattress, ass in the air as you crawled up to the pillows and plopped down onto them. The look in his eyes was sinfully predatory and you felt your flesh heat to otherworldly temperatures as he approached you, planting kisses all over you as he climbed on top of you.

 

Once settled comfortably between uour legs, the look in his eyes softened as he brushed your hair away from your face and leaned down to kiss you once more, and you were certain that his intention was to make you fall in love with him because you would do anything for him at this point. His thumb brushed across your cheekbone as he broke the kiss and stared down at you with nothing but affection. "You ready?" he asked, a hint of concern bleeding through the lust in his voice.

 

"I've been ready," you answered firmly, running your fingers up his arms and letting your hands rest on his hulking shoulders. He shifted to line himself up with your entrance and held his breath as he began to push in. Your breath hitched as he inched forward, it had been a while for you so you were impossibly tight, and he wasn't exactly small.

 

Once fully seated within you, he exhaled shakily and gave you a minute to adjust, leaning down to rest his forehead against yours, his hair falling around your face and tickling your cheeks.

 

"Fuck, you're so fucking _tight_ ," he gritted through his perfect teeth, eyes screwed shut in almost a pained expression. You smiled and purposely clenched your pussy, moaning softly as you did so and his eyes shot open as he gasped and groaned.

 

"Come on baby, you can move now," you coaxed him, pressing your hips upward to show him you were more than ready.

 

He nodded stiffly and slowly pulled out until just the tip remained inside you, and then pushed back in to the hilt, drawing loud sighs from both of you. When he set a steady pace of slow, deep thrusts, you lost control of the volume of your voice and it only turned him on more. He slid his flesh hand under your head and scooped it up while his metal arm held him up, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck and began leaving love bites that, coupled with the deep thrusts of his hips, made you see stars. Your hips snapped up to meet his every thrust and soon his pace quickened.

 

When he leaned back slightly and found the bend of your knee with his flesh hand, pushing it forward until it was nearly parallel to your body against the mattress, adjusting the angle, you all but screamed as your walls clamped down on his pulsating cock, nearly strangling him. He threw his head back and cried out your name before scooping you up and flipping you both in a flash so that you straddled him.

 

You blinked a few times in surprise before catching the pure carnal lust in his eyes that reminded you of the current situation. You began to swivel your hips, raising and lowering yourself onto his thick cock as you alternated between patterns. He watched your every move with parted lips and hooded eyes as his hands found purchase at your thighs, gripping hard when you came down hard on him and you were positive there would be bruises later but God you didn't care.

 

"God damn, baby, you're a dream come true," he moaned as you started bouncing on him, your hands resting on his chest as you rode the hell out of him, quickly nearing your release.

 

As you cried out to the heavens, he took your hands and sat up, pulling you against him as he pressed his face into your neck and met each of your thrusts with his own, his moans growing louder and more frequent as you clenched and fluttered around him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and raked your nails over his back as you slammed down onto him and he cradled the back of your head, lips against your ear, "Fuuuck, that's it baby, come for me, come all over my cock," he chanted and you promptly obeyed, wailing as you were flung so far over the edge your vision grayed out momentarily, but you were coherent enough to hear him being pulled down into the swirling abyss of euphoria right along with you, roaring your name against your skin just before collapsing onto the bed, taking you with him.

 

As the two of you gathered your wits and recovered from your respective highs, you remained on top of him as he rubbed gentle circles into your back and softened inside you. You raised your head to look up at him and found he had already been watching you, and you swear you had never seen his beautiful eyes shine with so much happiness and you vowed that you would keep that joyous gleam in his eyes as long as you lived.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching up to cup your flushed cheek.

 

"Yeah," you replied breathlessly before shifting your body onto the mattress next to him and curling up into his side. "Stay," you pleaded, throwing your arm over his broad chest.

 

"I'm not going anywhere doll," he chuckled, placing a lingering kiss to the crown of your head.

 

"I could sleep now," you yawned, stretching your legs before tossing one over his.

 

"Hmmm," was Bucky's exhausted reply as he tightened his arm around you, both of you settling in and drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning, you blinked the sleep from your eyes as you made to climb out of bed, but the cool, heavy weight draped across your middle halted you momentarily. You peered down; Bucky's metal arm. You smiled as the memories of last night flooded back.

 

You carefully turned to look at the man laying next to you and found the sight of him unbearably endearing: he lay on his right side, flesh arm tucked under the pillow, loose strands of hair laying across his face, full lips parted slightly, and lightly snoring. You beamed and quietly hoped to wake up to that every day before stealthily slipping out of his grasp and pulling on your sleep shorts and an oversized shirt before sneaking out of your room.

 

As you made your way to the kitchen, you found Steve and Natasha on the couch watching tv, looking quite sleep deprived. "Did you guys not sleep well?" you asked, padding over to the coffeemaker and getting to work on starting a fresh pot.

 

"I don't know Y/N, did you?" Nat quipped, raising an eyebrow in your direction.

 

Your brow furrowed. "What do you--"

 

"You are aware of how thin the walls are here, right?" Steve asked with an amused grin.

 

You went ghost white as you realized they had heard yours and Bucky's escapades. You covered your face in shame and groaned.

 

"I knew he had the hots for you," Nat said, smiling at Steve. "You owe me twenty bucks."

 

"Yeah yeah," Steve droned.

 

You could scream, you were so embarrassed. That is, until Bucky appeared in all his shirtless glory, hair a hot mess and rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He gave you a sleepy lopsided grin before wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck lazily from behind as he breathed in the still-lingering scent of sex and your perfume.

 

"You know you and Y/N kept everyone up last night, Buck," Steve called from the living room.

 

"Fuck off," Bucky mumbled before turning you in his arms and kissing from your lips to your ear, drawing giggles from you.

 

You had never been more thankful for your insomnia.


End file.
